The inventors set themselves the object of providing novel measures for the improved fermentative production of other L-amino acids.
L-Amino acids are used in animal nutrition, human medicine and the pharmaceuticals industry. There is accordingly general interest in providing improved processes for the production of L-amino acids.
When L-amino acids are mentioned below, they are intended to mean the protein-forming amino acids L-lysine, L-threonine, L-isoleucine, L-valine, L-proline, L-tryptophan and optionally the salts thereof and also L-homoserine, in particular L-lysine, L-threonine and L-tryptophan.
The present invention provides a process for the fermentative production of L-amino acids using coryneform bacteria, which in particular already produce the corresponding L-amino acids and in which the nucleotide sequence coding for the enzyme glutamate dehydrogenase is amplified, in particular overexpressed.
Preferred embodiments are stated in the claims.
In this connection, the term xe2x80x9camplificationxe2x80x9d describes the increase in the intracellular activity of one or more enzymes in a microorganism, which enzymes are coded by the corresponding DNA, for example by increasing the copy number of the gene or genes, by using a strong promoter or a gene which codes for a corresponding enzyme having elevated activity and optionally by combining these measures.
The microorganisms provided by the present invention are capable of producing L-amino acids from glucose, sucrose, lactose, fructose, maltose, molasses, starch, cellulose or from glycerol and ethanol. The microorganisms may comprise representatives of the coryneform bacteria in particular of the genus Corynebacterium. Within the genus Corynebacterium, Corynebacterium glutamicum may in particular be mentioned, which is known in specialist circles for its ability to produce L-amino acids. Suitable strains of the genus Corynebacterium, in particular of the species Corynebacterium glutamicum, are the known wild type strains
Corynebacterium glutamicum ATCC13032
Corynebacterium acetoglutamicum ATCC15806
Corynebacterium acetoacidophilum ATCC13870
Corynebacterium thermoaminogenes FERM BP-1539
Brevibacterium flavum ATCC14067
Brevibacterium lactofermentum ATCC13869 and
Brevibacterium divaricatum ATCC14020 and mutants or strains produced therefrom, such as for example
the L-lysine producing strains
Corynebacterium glutamicum FERM-P 1709
Brevibacterium flavum FERM-P 1708 and
Brevibacterium lactofermentum FERM-P 1712,
or the L-threonine producing strains
Corynebacterium glutamicum FERM-P 5835
Brevibacterium flavum FERM-P 4164 and
Brevibacterium lactofermentum FERM-P 4180,
or the L-isoleucine producing strains
Corynebacterium glutamicum FERM-P 756
Brevibacterium flavum FERM-P 759 and
Brevibacterium lactofermentum FERM-P 4192
or the L-valine producing strains
Brevibacterium flavum FERM-P 512 and
Brevibacterium lactofermentum FERM-P 1845,
and the L-tryptophan producing strains
Corynebacterium glutamicum FERM-BP 478
Brevibacterium flavum FERM-BP 475 and
Brevibacterium lactofermentum FERM-P 7127. It is noted that Corynebacterium and Brevibacterium are both considered to be corynebacteria in the state of the art at the time the invention was made. Furthermore, Corynebacterium glutamacin and Brevibacterium lactofermentum were considered to be the same species.
The inventors discovered that, after overexpression of L-glutamate dehydrogenase, coryneform bacteria produce L-amino acids in an improved manner, wherein L-glutamic acid is not claimed here.
The glutamate dehydrogenase gene of C. glutamicum described by Bxc3x6rmann et al. (Molecular Microbiology 6, 317-326 (1992)) may be used according to the invention. The glutamate dehydrogenase gene from other microorganisms, such as for example that from Peptostreptococcus asaccharolyticus, which has been described by Snedecor et al. (Journal of Bacteriology 173, 6162-6167 (1991)), is also suitable. Alleles of the stated genes arising from the degeneracy of the genetic code or from functionally neutral sense mutations may also be used.
Overexpression may be achieved by increasing the copy number of the corresponding genes, or the promoter and regulation region located upstream from the structural gene may be mutated. Expression cassettes incorporated upstream from the structural gene act in the same manner. It is additionally possible to increase expression during fermentative L-amino acid production by means of inducible promoters. Expression is also improved by measures to extend the lifetime of the mRNA. Enzyme activity is moreover amplified by preventing degradation of the enzyme protein. The genes or gene constructs may either be present in plasmids in a variable copy number or be integrated in the chromosome and amplified. Alternatively, overexpression of the genes concerned may also be achieved by modifying the composition of the nutrient media and culture conditions.
The person skilled in the art will find guidance in this connection inter alia in Martin et al. (Bio/Technology 5, 137-146 (1987)), in Guerrero et al. (Gene 138, 35-41 (1994)), Tsuchiya and Morinaga (Bio/Technology 6, 428-430 (1988)), in Eikmanns et al. (Gene 102, 93-98 (1991)), in European patent EPS 0 472 869, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,893, in Schwarzer and Pxc3xchler (Bio/Technology 9, 84-87 (1991), in Reinscheid et al. (Applied and Environmental Microbiology 60, 126-132, (1994)), in LaBarre et al. (Journal of Bacteriology 175, 1001-1007 (1993)), in patent application WO 96/15246, in Jensen and Hammer (Biotechnology and Bioengineering 58, 191-195 (1998)), in Makrides (Microbiological Reviews 60:512-538 (1996)) and in known textbooks of genetics and molecular biology.
Examples of plasmids by means of which glutamate dehydrogenase may be overexpressed are pEK1.9gdh-1 and pEKExpgdh, which are present in strains ATCC13032/pEK1.9gdh-1 and DH5xcex1/pEKExpgdh. Plasmid pEK1.9gdh-1 is a shuttle vector, which contains the NAD-dependent glutamate dehydrogenase gene of C. glutamicum. Plasmid pEKExpgdh is a shuttle vector, which contains the NAD-dependent glutamate dehydrogenase gene of Peptostreptococcus asaccharolyticus. 
It may additionally be advantageous for the production of the corresponding L-amino acids to overexpress one or more enzymes of the particular amino acid biosynthesis pathway as well as glutamate dehydrogenase. Thus, for example
the dapA gene which codes for dihydrodipicolinate synthase may additionally be overexpressed in order to improve L-lysine producing coryneform bacteria (EP-B 0197335),
the gene which codes for acetohydroxy acid synthase may additionally be overexpressed in order to improve L-valine producing coryneform bacteria (EP-B 0356739),
the gene which codes for anthranilic acid phosphoribosyl transferase may additionally be overexpressed in order to improve L-tryptophan producing coryneform bacteria (EP-B 0124048),
the gene which codes for homoserine dehydrogenase may additionally be overexpressed in order to improve coryneform bacteria which produce L-homoserine or L-threonine or L-isoleucine (EP-A 0131171).
It may furthermore be advantageous for the production of the corresponding L-amino acid to switch off unwanted secondary reactions in addition to overexpressing glutamate dehydrogenase (Nakayama: xe2x80x9cBreeding of Amino Acid Producing Micro-organismsxe2x80x9d, in: Overproduction of Microbial Products, Krumphanzl, Sikyta, Vanek (eds.), Academic Press, London, UK, 1982).
For the purposes of L-amino acid production, the microorganisms according to the invention may be cultivated continuously or discontinuously using the batch process or the fed batch process or repeated fed batch process. A summary of known cultivation methods is given in the textbook by Chmiel (Bioprozesstechnik 1. Einfxc3xchrung in die Bioverfahrenstechnik (Gustav Fischer Verlag, Stuttgart, 1991)) or in the textbook by Storhas (Bioreaktoren und periphere Einrichtungen (Vieweg Verlag, Braunschweig/Wiesbaden, 1994)).
The culture medium to be used must adequately satisfy the requirements of the particular strains. Culture media for various microorganisms are described in xe2x80x9cManual of Methods for General Bacteriologyxe2x80x9d from American Society for Bacteriology (Washington D.C., USA, 1981). Carbon sources which may be used include sugars and carbohydrates, such as for example glucose, sucrose, lactose, fructose, maltose, molasses, starch and cellulose, oils and fats, such as for example soya oil, sunflower oil, peanut oil and coconut oil, fatty acids, such as for example palmitic acid, stearic acid and linoleic acid, alcohols, such as for example glycerol and ethanol, and organic acids, such as for example acetic acid. These substances may be used individually or as a mixture. Nitrogen sources which may be used comprise organic compounds containing nitrogen, such as peptone, yeast extract, meat extract, malt extract, corn steep liquor, soya flour and urea or inorganic compounds, such as ammonium sulfate, ammonium chloride, ammonium phosphate, ammonium carbonate and ammonium nitrate. The nitrogen sources may be used individually or as a mixture. Phosphorus sources which may be used are potassium dihydrogen phosphate or dipotassium hydrogen phosphate or the corresponding salts containing sodium. The culture medium must furthermore contain metal salts, such as for example magnesium sulfate or iron sulfate, which are necessary for growth. Finally, essential growth-promoting substances such as amino acids and vitamins may also be used in addition to the above-stated substances. Suitable precursors may furthermore be added to the culture medium. The stated feed substances may be added to the culture as a single batch or be fed appropriately during cultivation.
Basic compounds, such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, ammonia, or acidic compounds, such as phosphoric acid or sulfuric acid, are used appropriately to control the pH of the culture. Antifoaming agents, such as for example fatty acid polyglycol esters, may be used to control foaming. Suitable selectively acting substances, such as for example antibiotics, may be added to the medium in order to maintain plasmid stability. Oxygen or gas mixtures containing oxygen, such as for example air, are introduced into the culture in order to maintain aerobic conditions. The temperature of the culture is normally from 20xc2x0 C. to 45xc2x0 C. and preferably from 25xc2x0 C. to 40xc2x0 C. The culture is continued until a maximum quantity of the desired L-amino acid has been formed. This objective is normally achieved within 10 hours to 160 hours.
L-Amino acids may be analysed automatically using anion exchange chromatography with subsequent ninhydrin derivatisation, as described by Spackman et al. (Analytical Chemistry, 30, 1190 (1958)).
The following microorganisms have been deposited with Deutschen Sammlung fxc3xcr Mikrorganismen und Zellkulturen (DSMZ, Mascheroder Weg 1b, D-38124 Braunschweig, Germany) on Jan. 8, 1999 in accordance with the Budapest Treaty:
Corynebacterium glutamicum strain ATCC13032/pEK1.9gdh-1 as DSM 12614.
Escherichia coli K12 strain DH5xcex1/pEKExpgdh as DSM 12613.
The present invention is illustrated in greater detail by the following practical examples.
To this end, testing was performed with amino acid producing strains, in which the superiority of the claimed process is demonstrated:
a) the L-lysine producing strain Corynebacterium glutamicum DSM5715, (EP-B- 0435 132) and
b) the L-threonine and L-isoleucine producing strain Brevibacterium flavum DSM5399 (EP-B- 0385 940) and
c) the L-valine producing, isoleucine-requiring strain ATCC13032xcex94ilvA, which has been deposited as DSM12455 with Deutschen Sammlung fxc3xcr Mikroorganismen und Zellkulturen in Braunschweig (Germany) in accordance with the Budapest Treaty.